gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Password/Gallery
1961-1967 Version 1st Set 52063015.jpg 52063052.jpg 106670612.jpg password10.jpg 2nd Set 106670376.jpg 106670409.jpg 106670413.jpg 106670414.jpg 106670483.jpg 106670920.jpg 106670958.jpg 106670973.jpg 106671033.jpg 106671042.jpg 106671044.jpg 106671060.jpg 106671076.jpg 106671079.jpg 106671084.jpg 106671088.jpg 106671110.jpg 106671119.jpg 106671133.jpg 106671139.jpg 106671150.jpg 106671156.jpg 106671159.jpg 106671161.jpg 106671167.jpg 106671179.jpg 106671188.jpg 106671196.jpg 106671202.jpg 106671209.jpg 106671249.jpg 106671253.jpg 106671254.jpg 106671273.jpg 106671275.jpg 106671281.jpg 106671321.jpg 106671345.jpg ss-gameshow-password.jpg ss-gameshow-password-white_.jpg 870_10152453069610227_1073634198_n.jpg password005.jpg Pw lucy.jpg Password1.jpg 686531527_o.jpg 395071_10150505435378515_276811319_n.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!kwE4p83Sjz7BOL5LRO-ww~~0_12.jpg $(KGrHqRHJBoFBWDtmbwfBRrp8I5q6w~~60_57_1964.jpg PW1964.jpg $T2eC16dHJGYE9noojiULBQ6G9RjZ3g~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16JHJHYE9nzpcv-QBQ6G9FZ9HQ~~60_57.JPG 1971-1975 Version Password8.jpg ABCpass7_7_73tick.jpg Lizandpaulonpassword.jpg password011.jpg PassABC_73.jpg 620-carol-burnett-appears-game-show-password.imgcache.rev1366306128486.jpg 4d64.jpg 22090111 10214715973397888 5933111809920072486 n-1-.jpg ABCPassword2.jpg ABCPassword1.jpg ABCPassword4.jpg ABCPassword5.jpg 1stpassword71.gif password1971.jpg password71.gif password2000.JPG PassAll-Stars.jpg MV5BNDMwMTM5Mzk3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMzkxNTI2 V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Password71.jpg Password2.jpg passwordpaullynde.jpg PW84.png PW82.png pw1.jpg pw2B.jpg Pw3.jpg Pw2A.jpg Password Plus 1979-1982 Version password5.jpg 140901536.jpg 140901535.jpg passwordkennedy.jpg 140901533.jpg 140901532.jpg 140901521.jpg Password3.jpg 10288758_1548711165356004_2696562907307793782_n.png Password_Plus_Promo_Card.jpg Password_Plus_Puzzle_Board1.jpg Password_Plus_Puzzle_Board2.jpg Password_Plus_Puzzle_Board3.png Password_Plus_Puzzle_Board.jpg Password_Plus_Alphabetics_Board_1.jpg Password_Plus_Alphabetics_Board_2.jpg Password_Plus_Alphabetics_Boards.jpg Password_Plus_by_Domafox.jpg 734211_622901384391309_374565668_n.jpg Password Puzzles THE FIRST PASSWORD PUZZLE.PNG|The first puzzle ever played on Password Plus. Passwordpluspuzzle_First_Episode_Two_Word_Clues.PNG|Can you try to solve this? Passwordpluspuzzle_First_Episode.PNG|Did you get it yet? Passwordpluspuzzle_First_Episode_Answer.PNG|Here's the answer! That good ol' Chinese food dessert, the fortune cookie! You never know what your fortune will be! Colonel_Sander_puzzle.png|A puzzle dedicated to the founder of KFC. Mmmmmm, chicken with eleven herbs and spices! It's finger-lickin' good! Passwordpluspuzzle1.jpg|The first look of the puzzle board from the first week. Passwordpluspuzzle2.jpg|Liz Montgomery got this in two clues. NOTE: In the first show, the remaining clues would not be revealed when a puzzle is solved. Passwordpluspuzzle5.png|Buy me some peanuts and… Tiny_Tim_Puzzle.png Fred_&_Ethel_Mertz_Puzzle.png Passwordpluspuzzle3.jpg|The puzzle board with the extra neon lighting. Could it be Scott Weinger or Arabian Nights? Passwordpluspuzzle4.jpg|No, it's Las Vegas! Bert Convy solved it in just one clue, a rare but exciting feat. Quincy_puzzle.png Bert_Convy_puzzle.png Annette_Funicello_puzzle.png Kate_Jackson_puzzle.png Mona_Lisa_puzzle.png Lizzie_Borden_puzzle.png Fidel_Castro_puzzle.png Pearl_Harbor_puzzle.png Minnesota_Puzzle.png Mork_and_Mindy_Puzzle.png Andy_Hardy_puzzle.png North_Pole_puzzle.png Pompeii_puzzle.png Robinson_Crusoe_puzzle.png The_Ark_puzzle.png William_Shakespeare_puzzle.png Ulysses_S_Grant_puzzle.png James_Garner_puzzle.png Password_Puzzle_Problem.png Blow_Suck_Puzzle.png Harmonica_Puzzle.png|Alvin Seville would be proud of this puzzle! Password Plus Puzzle Board 3.jpg|The look of the puzzle board for the rest of the run. Still using Slides. cullenpuzzler.jpg|Sub host Bill Cullen got his own puzzle. Get_Smart_puzzle.png WTCPuzzle.jpg|Remembering 9/11: this puzzle was played in 1980, 21 years before the attacks on America; though the towers themselves were previously attacked on February 26, 1993. Boardwalkpuzzle.png|Under the boardwalk… Atlantis_puzzle.png Al_Pacino_puzzle.png CassiusClaypuzzle.png Robin_Hood_PP_puzzle.png Jiminy_Cricket_puzzle.png Captain_Hook_Puzzle.png|A puzzle dedicated to Peter Pan's nemesis. Minnie_Mouse_puzzle.png Boys_Town_Puzzle.png Ginger_Rogers_Puzzle.png Missouri_Puzzle.png|A puzzle dedicated to the 24th state of America One_Day_at_a_Time_Puzzle.png The_Mary_Tyler_Moore_Show_Puzzle.png|A puzzle dedicated to Mary Tyler Moore and her hit sitcom. MGM_puzzle.png Poker_Puzzle.png|Cards and chips galore! Levi_Strauss_puzzle.png Madge_puzzle.png Rona_Barrett_Puzzle.png Tuxedo_Puzzle.png|Fancy! Thomas_Jefferson_puzzle.png Vice_President_Puzzle.png|VP in da house! Passwordpluspuzzle5.jpg|The look of the puzzle board for the rest of the run. Now using cards. Passwordpluspuzzle6.jpg|Nobody solved that puzzle. Whenever that happened, the host would ask the audience to tell what it was. Tom Shows Us the Lost Puzzle.jpg|Tom Kennedy shows us the puzzle that no one got to see (because someone pressed the wrong button on the VTR). MarieAntoinette.png|A puzzle dedicated to the last Queen of France before the French Revolution. KELLOG’S.jpg|Nobody’s perfect, not even the puzzle writers. Kellogg’s is missing a “G.” The Ponderosa Puzzle.png Smokey_and_the_Bandit_puzzle.png Yale_puzzle.png Ginger_Rogers_puzzle.png Truman_Capote_puzzle.png Johann_Strauss_puzzle.png Redwood_puzzle.png Papillon_Puzzle.png David_Frost_puzzle.png Fish_and_Chips_Puzzle.png John_Wilkes_Booth_Puzzle.png Blockbusters.jpg|''Blockbusters'' gets a free plug. 007.jpg|Bond. James Bond. Mighty_Mouse_puzzle.png Problem.jpg|Even the puzzle board operators had their problems! All five passwords were revealed instead of only the first two. Password_Puzzle_Problem_2.png LoveatFirstBite.png The_Pips.png The_Farmer's_Almanac.png Tin_Woodsman_puzzle.png Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.jpg|The longest word ever used as a password or an answer: thank goodness for two lines of text (and the hyphen)! Tom Kennedy Puzzle.jpg|Even host Tom Kennedy gets his own puzzle. Body_Language_Puzzle.png Charades_Puzzle.png Super Password 1984-1989 Version 138448436.jpg 138448434.jpg 138448355.jpg 138448439.jpg $(KGrHqR,!pgE7BcvjGEHBO9kG-mrH!~~60_57.JPG super-password.jpg SP1.jpg SP2.jpg Super_Password_Puzzle_Board.jpg 4476479597 641fb80278 z.jpg|This is a custom designed setup from a PC game of the show. 74445_622917637723017_1356441616_n.jpg Super Password Puzzles X-RAY.jpg|The first Super Password puzzle. NOTE: Nobody got the first word. Superpasswordpuzzle1.jpg|For the first week only, the top door concealing the puzzle's solution is the same as the clue doors. Superpasswordpuzzle2.jpg|Howard Hughes was certainly all those things. The contestant that day got this in one clue. Gilbraltar_puzzle.png|The symbol of Prudential Michael Jackson Puzzle.jpg|This puzzle is a tribute to the king of pop. Superpasswordpuzzle3.jpg|Here's another one, this time with the more familiar Super Password door. Could it be JR Ewing on a really bad day? Superpasswordpuzzle4.jpg|Nope, it's 36th president Lyndon Baines Johnson, LBJ for short. Happy_Trails_Puzzle.png|'Til we meet again… The_Mississippi_puzzle.png|Wanna go rollin on this? Alabama_Puzzle.png|It's also a music group! Fort_Knox_Puzzle.png|This puzzle is sure "GOLD"! Arizona_puzzle.png Detroit_puzzle.png|Michigan's best Maltese_Falcon_puzzle.png Clark_Kent_puzzle.png Lloyd_Bridges_puzzle.png|Jeff's Papa Las_Vegas_Puzzle.png Berlin_Puzzle.png E.T._Puzzle.png|PHONE HOME! MTV_Puzzle.PNG|ROCK ON! Dick_Clark_Puzzle.PNG|This puzzle is a tribute to America's oldest teenager, Dick Clark! Steve_Martin_puzzle.png|EXCUUUUUUUSE ME! The_Addams_Family_puzzle.png|DA DA DA DA, (snap) (snap) Elvira_puzzle.png|Hello, Darlings! & Unpleasant Dreams! Allen_Funt_Puzzle.png|Smile! You're on... Oh you know the rest! Edith_Bunker_Puzzle.png|OH ARCHIE! Three_Stooges_puzzle.png Beetle_Bailey_Puzzle.PNG|A puzzle based on the famous comic, Beetle Bailey Miss_Piggy_puzzle.png Olive_Oyl_Puzzle.png|A puzzle about Popeye's lover, Olive Oyl! Bambi_Puzzle.png Matterhorn_puzzle.png Hungary_puzzle.png Air_Force_One_puzzle.png Secret_Service_puzzle.png Michael_Keaton_puzzle.png|The 1st Movie Batman Sean_Connery_Puzzle.png Marlee_Matlin_Puzzle.png King_Kong_puzzle.png Batman_Puzzle.PNG|NANANANANANANANA, BATMAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!! Cheers_Puzzle.PNG|I feel like going to Boston for a drink. Cheers! Bill_Cosby_Puzzle.PNG|This puzzle is a tribute to the king of Jello Pudding Pops! Royal.png Mummy_Puzzle.png Dominoes_Puzzle.png Wheaties_puzzle.png Cake_Puzzle.png|Mmmmm, cake! Doublemint_Puzzle.png Alice_in_Wonderland_Puzzle.png Little_Jack_Horner_puzzle.png Thebutcherthebakerandthecandlestick-maker.PNG|Can you figure out this puzzle? Snap_Crackle_and_Pop_puzzle.png Bert_Convy_Birthday_puzzle.png Bert Convy Birthday Puzzle.jpg|1985: Bert Convy got his own puzzle on his birthday! M&Ms.png|Mmm...M&M’s. Tony_Orlando_and_Dawn_puzzle.png PANDA.png|This was the final puzzle ever played on SUPER PASSWORD. Super Password End Game Letters Super Password-A.png Super Password-B.png Super Password-C.png Super Password-D.png Super Password-E.png Super Password-F.png Super Password-G.png Super Password-H.png Super Password-I.png Super Password-J.png Super Password-K.png Super Password-L.png Super Password-M.png Super Password-N.png Super Password-O.png Super Password-P.png Super Password-Q.png Super Password-R.png Super Password-S.png Super Password-T.png Super Password-U.png Super Password-V.png Super Password-W.png Super Password-X.png Super Password-Y.png Super Password-Z.png Super Password End Game Combinations Super Password Combination-1.png Super Password Combination-2.png Super Password Combination-3.png Super Password Combination-4.png Super Password Combination-5.png Super Password Combination-6.png Super Password Combination-7.png Super Password Combination-8.png Super Password Combination-9.png Super Password Combination-10.png Super Password Combination-11.png Super Password Combination-12.png Super Password Combination-13.png Super Password Combination-14.png Super Password Combination-15.png Super Password Combination-16.png Super Password Combination-17.png Million Dollar Password 2008-2009 Version million_dollar_password.jpg million_dollar_password-show.jpg million-dollar-password-13.jpg 96895_D0107bmed.jpg million-dollar-password-regis-philbin-1.jpg million-dollar-password-show-picture.jpg 02 (2).jpg regismillionpassword_l1.jpg Category:Password Category:Images